Princess's Again
by fallenstar2113
Summary: I never thought I would miss being a princess so much. Yes I have my love, but why does it feel like there is a piece missing from my life? I do not own Princess Princess or any of the characters. There is some bad language and bad scenes.((Chapter 3 in progress))
1. Big Pain In The Butt

I hear my phone ringing. "Toru, get my phone please." I say as I pull the covers over my head.

"Why me?" my blue haired lover says rolling over.

"Because you closer and I don't want to get out of bed." I say kicking him.

He finally gets up, "Fine quite kicking me." He answers my phone. "Hello Yuujirou's phone."

I smile and pull the blanket over my head. "Tell them I'm dead."

"Okay I understand. We'll be there." I hear him close the phone. "Yuujirou, Arisada wants to see us." He pulls the covers off my head.

"Why does that creep want to see us? We aren't Princess anymore he can't just call on us like this anymore." I say frowning.

"I don't know why but you know what will happen if we don't go. He'll send on of his minions after us." He stands up, and walks over to the closet to get dressed.

I get up also, "what do you think he wants?" I say as I wrap my arms around is waist and kiss his neck.

He puts his hands on my arms, "You can never know with Arisada. Maybe he needs our help training the new princess."

"If that's the case I'll gladly do it. I wonder if I can still walk in heels." I say letting go of Toru and walk over to my closet. I pull out black lace heels and smile, "Toru watch." I put the heels on and walk around our room.

He claps, ""Wonderful. Now if only you had the black and blue lace dress to go with them." He walks up to me smiling, "By the way you have an amazing ass." He kisses me on the nose.

"I know I do!" I say slapping my butt, "You are the only person who can touch it."

"Good. Now take those shoes off and get dresses before Arisada sends someone after us." He walks back to the closet and throws in a pair of jeans with a black tee shirt.

"Fine," I say taking the shoes off and walking back to my closet. I put on jeans and one of Toru's shirts.

"Yuujirou when do classes start again?" Toru says looking at his uninform.

"Monday, we have three days." I say brushing my hair.

"I was just thinking about how we don't even know who the new princesses are. Isn't that weird. Princesses are picked once school starts, and then they still have to agree." He walks over to the bed and looks at me. "I don't think it has anything to do with the princess."

"I have a bad feeling about it also." I say putting my brush down and staring at him.

Just as he was about to say something we hear a knock at our door.

I walk over to the door and open it to find Masayuki waiting for us.

"Of course he would send you!" I shout in his face.

He smiles "Come Yuujirou, Toru we cant keep Arisada waiting." he steps out of the way.


	2. The Question

"We know we're coming. Come on Toru, we cant' keep his majesty pain in our ass waiting now can we?" I say laughing and lean on the doorframe.

He laughs and walks out of the door, "Come on Yuujirou we can't keep him waiting like Masayuki said." He smiles and continues to walk on.

I shut the door and follow him. I wrap my arms around his shoulders. "Toru I'm still tired! Can we go to bed after this?" I whine.

"No you promised to take me on a date today, and I'm going to hold you to it." He says smiling.

"Oh yea, well at least I get to hangout with you." I say kissing his check as I let go of his shoulders and grab his hand.

"You should tell me were we're going." He says making a puppy dogface.

"Awww, you so cute when you make that face but I can't. It's a surprise. But I'll tell you that you'll love it." I kiss his hand.

"We're here. You two wait right here." Masayuki says walking into the student council room.

I look around us, "I didn't even notice that we were here." I smile at Toru, "You know you should really brush your hair." I mess it up.

"Yuujirou I did brush it but you messed it up." He frowns and try's to fix it.

"But you look hot with your hair messed up. But you know what's even hotter?" I ask pulling him towards me.

He smiles and lets me pull him towards me, "What is that Yuujirou?"

"Why don't you two get a room? Man I hate couples, wait why is there a girl here when it's a all boy school?"

We turn our heads and see a boy staring at us.

"Who the hell do you think we are calling me a girl? I know I'm sexy but damn. Maybe that's why I was an amazing princess." I smile. "Go on and tell us who you are."

His eyes are huge, "Wait you were a princess?"

"We both were. I was princess Yuujirou and this is Toru. He was blue haired princess." I say looking at my blue haired lover as he moves to my side.

"Wait you both were princess?" He looks excited, "I can't believe I'm meeting you two. My older brother go's here and when he was out for summer break he had picture's of you two. The other princess was okay, but you two were amazing!"

"Thanks, we get that a lot." Toru says laughing.

Just as he was about to say something Masayuki opens the door. "Arisada will see you now." He looks at the other boy, "Who are you?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys my name. I'm Ran Takahashi I was told to meet the student council president."

I look at the boy noticing he had orange hair and was small. He kind reminded me of Akira and laugh to my self.

"That's right, please come this way. You two also" He say's staring at us.

"Okay, we're coming." I say walking into the room. "Hello pain in my ass Arisada." I say smiling at him when I walk in.

"Hello Yuujirou it's always nice to see you," He says smiling, "Ah Toru it is always wonderful to see you also. At least your not as rude as Yuujirou."

I make a face at him and sit down, "Well let's get right to the point. Why are we here?"

"Can't I call on two as a friend?" He says frowning.

"No," Toru says sitting next to me, "There is always something."

"You're right Toru. I have a question, and I hope you agree to it." He smiles a devilish smile, "I noticed that you two haven't really gotten any bigger over the break and are the same size as you were last year." He looks at us. "I was wondering if you two would consider being princess again this year."


	3. Akira Surprise

"Are you fucking with me?" I say looking around, "Please tell me your not joking!" I look at him.

"No Yuujirou I'm very serious. I want you two plus our new member Ran here to be our princess." Arisada says smiling.

"But I thought we were only aloud to be princess for one year." Toru says looking at Arisada.

"Yes that was the case but since my new student body president in training wanted you two to be princess again we made a few changes to the rules." Arisada says smiling.

"You mean Akira did all this for us?" I say looking around for our green haired friend.

"Your right Yuujirou, I made the change." I hear a familiar voice say from behind me.

I turn around to find Akira standing behind us smiling. "Holy crap man don't scare me like that!" I say as Toru and I get up to hug him.

"Akira how come you didn't tell us this when we stayed at your house last week?" Toru says.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise. Are you surprised?" He asks smiling at us.

"You did good Akira. " I say messing up his hair.

"So what will you two say? Is it a yes or no?'" I hear Arisada say.

I turn to him and look at Toru who nodes' his head. "We'll do it."

He smiles, "Great now you both know what will happen and what you are required to do so you can leave. Our new princess Ran will stay here, oh and don't tell anyone who the princesses are this year. I want everyone to be surprised." He says looking at Ran.

"Of course, have fun Ran. When they let you go come and see us in the P room." I say waving at the boy.

"Okay," he says smiling as he waves back at us.

Akira walks us out of the building, "I'm glad you two are happy. You have no idea how much trouble we had to get the rule changed. We were going to get all three of you plus a new princess but they said it would be better if we had a three princess's. Ran's cute so it should be fine." He blushing at his name.

I look at Toru and smile, "Akira how long have you known Ran? He is cute isn't he Toru?"

"Yes very cute, I can't wait to spend time with him." Toru puts his arm in front of Akira stopping him.

"Toru what are you two getting at?" He says looking at both of us.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I say taking Toru's hand and walking off, "just keep on eye on him. He is a very cute little boy. Bye Akira see you later." I wave.

"Yuujirou that wasn't very nice, but you could tell from his reaction that he likes Ran. I don't see why not, his purple hair is so cute and I just love it. OH he's going to be such a cute princess." Toru says smiling.

"Am I not cute to you?" I say letting go of his hand looking defended, "I thought I was the only one who was cute to you." I say frowning.

"Yuujirou you aren't cute. Your sexy and you'll always be the only one for me." He says taking me by the waist and pulling me to him.

I smile and let him pull me, "I better be, because you are the only one I'll ever need." I kiss his forehead. "Now lets go, we have a date." I say taking his hand.

He smiles his princess smile and it melts my heart. I don't know what I would do without this boy in my life.


End file.
